Lonely road
by leticiamistura
Summary: Uma estrada solitária. Duas pessoas solitárias. Até que uma resolva cruzar a rua. SSHG. Completa. One-shot. Universo Alternativo.


**Nota inicial da autora:** A minha idéia não era nem de longe escrever uma songfic, mas teve uma parte de uma música que realmente combinou com a fic, então vou transcrevê-la aqui. A tradução não está totalmente ao pé da letra, mas se fosse bem certinha não daria sentido à letra. Aliás, devo avisar que tinha começado a escrever a fic em terceira pessoa e só depois passei a escrever em primeira pessoa. Então, não estranhem. :)

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams – Green Day (trecho)**

I walk a lonely road  
_Ando em uma estrada solitária_  
The only one that I ever know  
_A única que conheço_  
Don't know were it goes  
_Não sei para onde vai_  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

_Mas é como uma casa para mim e ando sozinho_  
I walk this empty street  
_Ando nesta estrada vazia_  
On the Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

_Na Alameda dos sonhos destruídos_

Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one  
_Onde a cidade dorme e sou o único_  
And I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone  
_E ando sozinho, ando sozinho, ando sozinho_  
My shadow's the only one thing that walks beside me  
_Minha sombra é a única que anda a meu lado._

_**L**_**onely **_**R**_**oad.**

Ele andava sozinho. Sempre andara, desde que se mudara para aquela rua, que todos consideravam especialmente sinistra. Sua casa era a única na alameda, que era inteiramente composta por árvores, bancos cinzento-enferrujados e prédios antigos; uma livraria em estilo gótico-renascentista e um café com cortinas lilases e puídas, entre outros estabelecimentos não menos hostis. A casa antiga, verde e branca, com sua grande varanda, destoava de todo o resto e poderia ser considerado único lugar habitável por aí, embora o homem que andava sozinho soubesse que todos aqueles lugares eram moradias de pessoas como ele, solitárias e esquivas. Mas isso, por ora, não importava. O que realmente importava para ele, naquele momento, era chegar o mais rápido possível ao precário parque infantil no fim da alameda. As construções escuras e estranhamente retangulares avançavam, intimidadoras, em sombras sobre seus passos e seus joelhos doíam e latejavam. Sua testa estava ensopada de suor frio, mas ele precisava apenas correr, correr sem pensar.  
[N/A: Mudança para primeira pessoa] Eu dedicava cada segundo, cada fisgada de dor e cada gota de suor daquela corrida exasperada a ela, que atrapalhou e coloriu minhas noites de caminhadas solitárias. Eu sempre a vi do outro lado da rua, e isso me parecia irônico, duas almas sozinhas e perdidas caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos e em direções opostas. Mas isso não era especialmente estranho para mim, a vida sempre fora muito irônica comigo.  
Então, em uma noite nublada e fria do final de novembro – ficou registrado em minha memória – ela cruzou a rua. Eu não pude evitar. Diminuí totalmente o ritmo de meus passos e permiti que ela caminhasse a meu lado. Caminhava tão rápido quando eu. E essa foi a primeira coisa que soube sobre ela. Além disso, tinha bonitos olhos cor-de-mel, baixa estatura e era provavelmente muito mais jovem que eu. Nas primeiras noites que andamos lado a lado, nenhum de nós falou ou tentou algum tipo de contato. Já no começo da segunda semana, quando o silêncio bastou a ela, esta começou a falar. Creio que esta foi a coisa mais adorável que já vi em um ser humano: a capacidade dela de falar a coisa certa no momento certo. Eu não sabia nada sobre ela, nem ela sobre mim, mas conversamos sobre a vida, sobre as pessoas, sobre a esperança e quanto mais falávamos, mais tínhamos a dizer, e a despedida só não era mais dolorosa porque sabíamos que ambos estariam lá na próxima noite. E cada noite parecia ser melhor que a anterior. Ela não reclamava do frio nem dos lábios enregelados, mas falava sobre as nuvens em volta da Lua. Dizia que pareciam pinceladas à esmo por um pintor surrealista. Outra noite, dias antes desta, disse que Marte estava entrando em seu signo. Perguntei-lhe o que significava. E ela respondeu, parando e olhando-me diretamente nos olhos, que significava esperança. Só fui entender isto muito tempo depois, mas era tarde demais. Eu já havia soltado uma resposta ferina, que bateu de frente com toda a suavidade e inocência que emanava calorosamente dela. Depois disso, nunca mais apareceu, e eu afundei novamente na minha solidão, desta vez por minha culpa, única e dolorosamente. Eu sabia que tinha errado, e sabia que uma semana seria o tempo que ela esperaria. E cá estou.  
Eu já andara quase toda a alameda quando lembrei do que ela dissera: vinha do parquinho no final da rua quando nos encontrávamos dias antes, um de cada lado da rua. E agora corro até lá, praticamente sem fôlego. Meus olhos ardem e lacrimejam, meus lábios estão secos e gelados, mas não posso parar, agora que estou quase chegando.  
Posso ver o portão de metal oxidado – que parecia ser verde, nos tempos áureos em que era novo – a poucos passos. Arrasto-me até ele e o abro. Olho para frente e cruzo a entrada, secundado por um rangido do portão, balançado pelo vento. Mesmo com o barulho agudo, a única figura ali, sentada em um dos balanços azuis de tinta descascada pelos anos, não levantou a cabeça nem se sobressaltou. Por um instante, eu hesitei – a figura não parecia ter cabelo algum, até eu notar que estava usando um gorro de lã. Caminhei, tentando regularizar a respiração, até sentar ao lado da mais adorável figura de nome shakespeariano.¹ Os seus pés estavam enterrados na neve e as mãos estavam decididamente dentro dos bolsos. Ansiosa. Ela estava indiscutivelmente ansiosa.  
Eu a olhei por um momento. Sua pele branca estava rosada nas maçãs do rosto de ela fechara os olhos, um pequeno e delicado anjo de cabelos rebeldes que eu irresponsavelmente deixara entrar em minha vida. E, já que entrara, merecia ficar para sempre.  
- Hermione – eu disse. Se eu disser que sei porque minha voz ainda estava tão calma, minto gloriosamente – eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa.  
Idiota. Isso é _óbvio._  
Ela então disse tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Já vi pessoas que dizem ter habilidade para ler mentes, mas ela consegue decifrar minha _alma_.  
- Eu sei.  
A voz dela continuava a mesma. Doce, aguda, séria.  
- Me desculpe.  
Torci com toda a força que ela tivesse sentido a sinceridade que emanava de minha voz. Mas então ela virou-se para mim, curvando e um meio-sorriso os lábios rosados. Eu demorei menos de dois segundos para perceber duas coisas: primeira, ela estava com lágrimas brilhantes de luar nos olhos. Segunda, eu também estava chorando. Ela levantou-se, agarrando meus pulsos até que ficássemos frente a frente. Ficou na ponta dos pés e me abraçou. Também a abracei, tentando colocar coisas jamais ditas naquele abraço. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e sussurrou: "Eu sempre te amei, Severo". Foi neste momento que os olhos dela encontraram novamente os meus e que me perdi na infinidade de cores deles.  
Era noite de Natal, e uma canção emanava de nós enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a rua. De mãos dadas. Só eu, ela e a rua deserta. Para sempre.

**Nota final da autora:** Gente, espero que tenham realmente gostado. Era para estar aqui no Natal, mas sabe como é... ._. Acabou só chegando agora. Vocês sabem, reviews são alimento – não deixem esta autora faminta! Beijos e obrigada, Lety Snape. ;)

¹- Hermione é o nome de uma das personagens de Shakespeare em Conto de Inverno.


End file.
